An increasing number of individuals spend a majority of their workday sitting at computer terminals. Maintaining one position all day is fatiguing. Many individuals are off work and collect Workmen's Compensation as a result of irritated ligaments in their wrists and hands. Many more suffer with sore necks and backs. There is an need for an apparatus which will allow them to position themselves, and computer components in multiple working positions. An apparatus which is comfortable and physically relaxing to work long hours in.